Playtime in the Saloon
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: Brittana. M. One Shot. Smut. Some Fluff. Brittany convinces Santana to dress up and play cowgirl and barmaid before they can have any fun.


**I hadn't written any sexytimes in my other story in like two chapters so I felt like I needed to write a little bit. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**One Shot. Brittana. M. **

* * *

**Playtime**

"_B, I don't see why we have to open the box to get our sexy times on."_

_Brittany looked up from the closet in her house and flashed Santana those baby blue eyes making sure to put her long lashes to use. _

"_But, San, I love when we get the time to play and then really play." Britt stood from the closet. Both girls were still dressed in their cheerios outfits from school and their pony tails still securing their hair. Santana held her breath as the blonde pushed forward towards her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck. In an instant, Santana forgot why she had been protesting play time. Her body melted into the blonde. _

"_Fine. But we are not going to do Ghostbusters this time. That was insanely messy. We were cleaning green goo around the house for weeks before we were even allowed to be at your house without supervision. And that—" Santana pressed up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "—was not acceptable."_

_Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled Santana's body up to make her flush against the front of her cheerleading uniform. The girls kissed for a few more minutes. Britt's hands moved up and down Santana's side until the brunette started to moan and use her own fingers to explore. Santana didn't ask for permission as she slid her hands down underneath Brittany's skirt. Her fingers moved up and down over her thighs and dragged her fingernails inside her inner thighs. _

"_Mmm, San." Brittany moaned in the space between their lips. _

"_So does this mean we can start getting our sexy time on now?" A husky charged voice responded to the noises emitting from the other girl. Santana couldn't help but smirk into their kiss. Her hands shifted around Brittany's body till she was now clasping her ass to push them closer together. She had this. Fuck the box. _

_Perhaps Santana smirked triumphantly too early. Brittany pushed her back with a quick playful slap to Santana's hands. _

"_Bad, Santana Lopez! I know what you're doing." The blonde couldn't help but flash a devious smile of her own back. "It was hot, but not allowed."_

_The brunette took a step back and pouted. So much for that._

_Brittany jumped back into the closet and pulled out the box labeled. "Magic."_

"_B, are you sure you just don't want to get it on? I mean I could have you naked on the floor with my fingers in you in about three seconds and we could do it all over the house before anyone comes home." Her tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip trying once again to distract her girlfriend. _

_It worked. Kinda. Britt arched down into the carpet to grind out the way Santana could make her tingle in such a savage pleasurable way. She turned to give Santana a warning shot. "Sanny, you're not making this any easier."_

"_Fine." Santana rolled her eyes. She always pretended that she didn't want to play with Brittany after school. Because she would never admit that she loved coming home with B and pulling out her box of props and dress-up outfits. They would run around the house for hours in Brittany's fantasy worlds playing and fucking each other. _

_Brittany would let Santana pretend she didn't like it. But the blonde hottie knew her girlfriend secretly loved every moment they spent together. Besides, her girl was whipped. Britt knew all she had to do was keep asking and eventually San would cave in. _

"_I hope you're ready today. I picked out a good one." Brittany dug through the box and tossed Santana a corset. _

"_Where did you get this?" Santana asked. Impressed and turned on. Seriously this thing was hot, lacy, and all sorts of sexy trouble. _

"_Just put it on, saloon girl!" Brittany had just popped a cowboy hat on her head and a fake mustache on her face._

"_You look ridiculous!"_

"_And you look hot." _

* * *

"I'll take another one."

"You've already had enough."

"Come on, sweet lady. Why don't you give me 'nother and I make sure to treat you extra 'pecial later."

"Ugh." The brunette petite girl made a noise and then walked off carrying a tray of empty glasses in her hand. Her heels couldn't make the clicking noises that their counterparts would have made on any other floor on the east coast. Instead they sounded dull and muffled on the thick wooden boards in Duke's Crossing Inn. That kind of sound was reserved for heels tapping on marble floors in ballroom galas with such guests as the president or a fancy general of the war.

At Duke's, there would be no such guests and certainly no fanfare. She slapped a bottle and two glasses on another table and scooped up the money. Of course, with the money came the accompaniment of a hand reaching up to cup a feel of her ass. Her outfit was anything but modest. A corset, which she had sown, laced up the front and pushed her tits to display an amply amount of cleavage. The owner of the joint insisted that she also wear a skirt with revealing stocking underneath.

"Santana!" A thick burly voice came from behind the bar. "Jeb needs you in the back to help him bring some more bottles in. A delivery just came in from Jamestown."

"Fine. Be there in a minute." Santana yelled back. She turned to her table, a group of men who had just come in from a cattle run. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"Oh we sure do, hun, but I don't think a bottle's going to satisfy what I'm craving." He winked and licked his lips.

Santana didn't even bother to make another comment. She turned and went into the back room to grab a few bottles to help stock up the bar. The Latina sighed as she stood there in the relative dark of the back room. It had been over a month since her lover had taken the herding job. All she wanted to hear were the click of spurs and boots coming through the door. She leaned back into the wood and closed her eyes remembering the last time Britt had been there.

They didn't care who thought their love was taboo. For the most part, they had kept to themselves meeting whenever the blonde haired beauty came into town. This last trip seemed to take forever. Every day Santana's eyes would linger at the door throughout her shifts to see if Brittany would walk in, but everyday she died just a little.

"Lopez! Get that perfectly round ass moving!" Santana sighed, but push herself off the wall to collect a few more bottles to restock the bar.

"Here. Okay?" Santana threw them onto the shelves not caring if it sounded like they were going to break. "What else do you need?"

The door to the saloon opened and Santana whipped her head up to see if it was Brittany, but no, it was just the local sheriff making his rounds. Jacob and Santana had a mutual understanding. She understood that he was a jackass. He understood that wherever the girl went, trouble was bound to follow her. They kept a close eye on each other.

"Why don't you pour me one of those, little lady?" Jacob called to her as he sat on his stool. Santana growled from behind the counter, but she took out the glass anyway. It slapped hard onto his table spilling a few drops. Santana's dark eyes dared him to say anything. "When's your shift off for the day?"

"Not till much later. You know that Sheriff. Why are you asking?"

"No reason."

"Expecting me to give you trouble?"

"Not at all. Not with your stellar track record."

"Whatever."

"Not yet, but I always have my eyes on you, Lopez. Where you go trouble follows as do men with bad intentions and worse a certain blonde who has caused me more than enough trouble in this town."

"Thanks for speaking so sincerely, Sheriff, I'll be sure to keep myself out of said trouble."

"You do that, girly."

Santana's lips curled at the nickname, but she let it slide. Fine. She just needed to get through the day. She turned to go get some more drinks when she heard the doors of the saloon open once again. This time she didn't even bother to turn around. Just more assholes waiting to make asshole comments.

Multiple boots hit the hard wooden floor of Duke's. Santana refused to turn around. It couldn't be. A few men made their way past her and yet Santana remained looking towards the bar. Hope could be killed in an instant even if she was doing her best not to hope that her wayward cowgirl could be returning.

"_I think it's time for a time warp."_

"_B, you know I hate it when you do a time warp. You never warn me how far ahead you want to go or even if we're the same characters!" Santana moved back to give her girlfriend a stern look._

"_Aww, Santana, this will be a real short sweet time warp."_

"_Promise? Because last time we played and you wanted a time warp, we ended up going from the 1920s to all of a sudden we were our great-great-great-great grandchildren in like the year 2250 in space still in love. And I have no idea if that is even legal or even possible. We were running around the house in flapper dresses with boxes on our heads as space helmets."_

"_I promise. Tiny tiny time warp this time."_

"_Do we have to sing the song?"_

_Brittany only smiled in response._

"_Let's do the time warp again…" The two girls started to sing in unison. Neither could contain the smiles on their faces. _

Three hours later, Santana was once again in the backroom of the saloon restocking and unpacking the supply that had just come in from Johnstown. It was a slow moving day. Not the kind that helped her keep her mind off her loneliness. Reaching up, the girl placed a bottle on the top shelf followed by another. She bent back down to lift another bottle of gin.

Arms wrapped around her from behind. Instantly, Santana froze and clutched the bottle harder in her hand. No one was allowed back here except for Jeb and the other women who worked at Duke's. And Jeb had learned the hard way, a long time ago, not to mess with Santana.

"Hey, pretty lady."

She heard a soft voice whisper in her ear. Her body melted back into the woman.

"Britt." Santana turned around in the strong arms holding her.

_Santana instantly burst into laughter as she turned in Brittany's embrace. "B, baby, you forgot to take off the sheriff's mustache."_

"_Oh no!" Britt instantly ripped the dark fake hair from her upper lip and wiggled her face. "Better?"_

"_I don't know maybe that was hot."_

"_Pssssh you love the ladies too much to want that hairy thing kissing you."_

"_Maybe you're right." Santana smirked as she leaned in for a kiss._

Santana let the bottle in her hand clattered to the floor. Luckily, it didn't spill, but it rolled away to the floor.

"I missed you so much." The blonde haired beauty bent down and cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands. She wore faded blue jeans covered by riding chaps. Her button down plain white shirt was covered by a leather vest. Over her golden ponytail, a large black cowboy hat sat comfortably over her head.

"How'd you get back here?"

"I have my ways." Brittany whispered back. Santana really didn't care.

The blonde leaned down into Santana's body and pushed up against her so they were flush. Their lips touched for the briefest of moments lingering. Skin dragging against dry lips till Santana lifted her entire body up and crashed their lips together. Britt's hands around Santana's waist tightened while the brunette's hands moved from Brittany's neck down to her shoulders.

"We can't do this here." Santana moaned into their kiss. One of Britt's hands had wandered to her neck lightly dragging finger nails down towards her collarbone. There the digit played circling the base of her neck back and forth until she finally dipped her finger down towards her cleavage. The blonde smirked into the kiss ignoring Santana's protests for the moment as her finger danced between her tits. She loved the way the bodice of her outfit made her boobs practically pop out waiting to be touch.

"Sure we can." Britt whispered back. Her lips skimmed over Santana's ear. Every word came accompanied with the teasing touches of her tongue. Each touch reminded the brunette how sensitive she was to everything Brittany did. Her body quaked at the tease.

"B…"

"No one's going to hear us back here." Brittany's mouth lowered now. She licked the back of Santana's ear and tugged at her earlobe making sure to drag it with her pearly white teeth. "Tell me you don't want this."

San didn't need to respond. The girl dug her fingers through Britt's hair and pulled the girl down as she tilted to her neck to give her more room. Lips parted and teeth took small nips at Santana's exposed tanned skin. The brunette moaned as lips moved further down her body around her neck sucking and licking in all the right spots. Britt always knew the best places. Her body tingled all over.

Slowly.

So very slow, Brittany inched her way down toward the deep valley the corset had created between Santana's tits. She kissed the area at their crest once. Santana's hands gripped her head harder.

Panting, "You're such a fucking tease."

Dark eyes looked down to meet playful blue ones. As if to make Santana take back those words, Britt's one hand unwrapped from San's waist and grabbed both of her hands. She pinned them forcefully over her head. For a moment, the caramel skin beauty struggled against the hold, but finally settled in against the shelf behind her. Brittany's other hand went down making sure to touch every detail of her girlfriend's outfit before she reached down and gathered up the skirts of her dress. She lifted them up bunched in her hand.

Santana's back arched from the bottles and into Brittany. The blonde helped by using the hand which had gathered up her dress and lifted the brunette's leg up. Santana easily hiked her leg to straddle her cowgirl.

Belt buckle hit her panties. Santana groaned at the contact. Brittany smirked hearing her girlfriend's hitched voice. Her hips rolled into her again. A gasp emitted sharply from Santana at the sensation of the jeans and the belt rubbing up against her already wet pussy.

"Fuck." She whispered into Brittany's mouth before their lips crashed together again. Searching tongues dipped in and out while their teeth occasionally nipped and tugged at each other's lips. Santana bucked her hips up against the rough course material of jeans while the buckle hit her cilt at a driving constantly pace. Unable to help herself she squirmed and struggled against the strong grip of her hands above her head. Both loving the feel of absolute vulnerability Brittany induced and hating that she couldn't wrap her hands around her girlfriend to get the type of friction she wanted.

No. The type of friction she needed.

She couldn't help but whisper into every kiss. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Baby, please."

Brittany smirked loving the sound of her girl crumbling with pleasure in her arms.

"Wrap your legs around me, San." Britt whispered back. The other girl compiled right away putting her full body weight on her girl. She was completely at Britt's mercy as she was still unable to use her arms.

Santana had hoped that Britt was going to finally touch her. Release her from this torture. Instead, Britt released her hands for a moment. Only to take one wrist in each hand pinning them on either side of her. The motion pushed their bodies completely flushed against each other. Santana cried out as she felt Britt's jeans and the buckle hitting her in a fast rhythm. Every time it hit Santana, it hit Brittany. The two of them used the hard buckle to fuck the other without actually penetrating. They were panting harder and harder. Their bodies rocked uncontrollably. Santana's back thudding against the shelves behind her. She threw her head back to expose her neck completely to Britt.

Crash.

Shatter.

One by one the bottles of alcohol on the shelves began to pour from the pounding of their bodies up against the wood. It was incredible that no one heard them.

_In the completely empty house, Brittany had Santana pinned against the cabinets in her kitchen. The perfectly organized and alphabetized spice rack that was the pride of a family which liked to cook rattled behind the brunette's back. Neither girl noticed or cared. They were drenched in sweat. The dark haired lover had thrown her head back as she was rocked up against the shelves. One jar shook loose from the rack and crashed to the ground followed by another._

_Oregano._

_Thyme._

_Parsley._

_Curry. _

_Saffron._

_All tumbled to the ground, but neither girl stopped. _

"_Fuck, B. Pl-uh-please. I need you."_

The cowgirl finally released her hands. Santana instantly wrapped her fingers through light-colored hair while her other hand dropped the leather vest. She tore open the buttons and started to work down her white button down. But she didn't get far.

She felt fingers underneath her dress playing up and down her thighs teasing her to spread them further. Again she compiled just wanting to feel Brittany along her core.

Finally one finger trailed up over her saturated panties.

"You're so wet, San."

"Fuck. Please."

Santana grinded her hips up and down trying to make that finger touch her more. Britt took her time as she pushed aside the material.

"I want you to ride my fingers so hard." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. The girl almost came right then.

Why did she have to be so sexy?

She nodded. Brittany pushed one finger between her folds loving the slick sound as she penetrated her girlfriend up against the liquor shelves in the backroom of the saloon.

Fire.

Sweet, hot, blinding fire. Santana's mouth opened as she moaned against Brittany's neck and bite her shoulder at the feel of her shoving her finger in followed immediately by another.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

"Now ride, baby. I wanna see how much you missed your cowgirl."

Santana nodded biting her bottom lip as her hips moved up and down on the length of Brittany's fingers. She could feel her body tensing with uncontrollable pleasure as her girlfriend's fingers slid in and out of her. It had been forever since they had fucked like this. Already her body was tensed and thrumming. But she kept riding her girl's fingers.

One orgasm was never enough. Britt added her thumb circling around her cilt. This time, Santana couldn't stop from yelling. Her body throbbing with wave after wave of pleasure. "Fuck! Britt!" She yelled over and over again. No longer able to keep riding Brittany's fingers, the blonde had started to fuck her instead pounding her fingers in and out of her girlfriend during her latest orgasm until finally Santana's head slumped to Brittany's shoulders.

* * *

_Both girls were panting standing in the kitchen of Brittany's house. Glass and spices were scattered all over the floor, but they could hardly bother to pay attention to the mess. They were too concerned with each other. Their eyes met. _

_Santana lay completely against her girlfriend loving the smell of all the spices, her girlfriend, and sex in the air. Brittany held her up and slowly staggered away from the broken glass to sit Santana on the counter. _

"_Fuck, B. That was…"_

"_Hot?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_We made a mess." Britt said looking around the destroyed kitchen. In the other room, there were pieces of the various outfits and costumes Brittany had worn while playing every other character in their short role playing romp this afternoon. _

"_A hot mess." Santana said with a smirk. She leaned over from the counter and tugged at Brittany's vest. The blonde closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. _

"_So you liked paying cowgirl and barmaid?"_

"_Maybe…" Santana said biting at her bottom lip. Her dark eyes sparkled with mischievous intentions. _

"_We'll have to finish up the rest of the story another time."_

"_Why?" Santana pouted._

"_Because we have to clean this up before anyone comes home! We can't share our playtime!"_

"_I wouldn't dream of it."_

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Maybe send me some feedback or criticisms! Hope you have a great day!**

**Also if you liked this, check out my other story!  
**


End file.
